Pay de Limón
by XxXDanatyXxX
Summary: Después de aquel acontecimiento en el salón de clases días atrás , jimmy tendrá que hacer lo mas complicado que había imaginado , poder plantarle la cara a Cindy. Secuela de Dulce de menta xD


_**{Cindy}**_

Después de aquel día en el salón de clases, en donde le había dejado el dulce de menta en su pupitre, ya no lo vi al día siguiente. Además cuando intentaba hablar con el de alguna manera me evadía y terminaba hablando sola.

"_Que le pasa? Acaso no quiere verme…. Tal vez?"_

_Últimamente has estado más raro de lo usual, Qué te ha pasado Neutrón?_

_**{Jimmy}**_

Esta adolescencia es insoportable, mi corazón no ha dejado de latir cada vez que veo a Cindy cerca, mi cara arde cuando la veo cerca y por ultimo no puedo sacar el último encuentro que tuve con ella.

_¿Qué rayos me paso ese día? _

Mi cabeza me da vueltas, Tal vez leyendo algo se me baje un poco el mareo.

Me levanto con cierta pesadez de mi cama, volteo a ver a la ventana, está abierta y puedo notar que ya es de noche. Cierro la ventana y me acerco un poco a la estantería de libros que está a lado de mi poster de Albert Einstein , hace un tiempo atrás me tenía que subir en una silla para alcanzar el estante, pero digamos que la altura ya no es problema en la adolescencia.

Agarre un libro al azar, era _La princesa de hielo_ de Camilla Läckberg, por qué no? Uno que otro momento de deducción no me hará nada mal.

{_**Cindy**_}

Un frio intenso recorre mi cuerpo, me levanto lentamente ya que aún sigo algo dormida y camino hacia la ventana para cerrarla, Después del típico clic del seguro, me volteo y camino hacia mi cama, me acomodo en ella.

"_Neutrón…. "_

Ring, Ring…_…hm?_

_-_Cynthia Aurora Vortex! Baja a desayunar en este instante !.

Abro lo ojos poco a poco, _ya es de día? _. Me levanto rápidamente al ver el reloj y corro rápidamente a mi armario buscando algo que ponerme, tome lo primero que vi , una Camisa verde cuadriculada de manga corta junto con una sencilla falda con holanes blanca y de calzado unas zapatillas Nike blancas.

-Se me hace Tarde!.

Después de haberme vestido, note que no me daba tiempo de peinarme, así que tome una diadema verde, me escarmene el cabello, puse la diadema en mi alborotado cabello antes de irme me veo por última vez al espejo y salgo de mi habitación lo más rápido que puedo.

{_**Jimmy**_}

La primera vez en mi vida que llego tarde en la secundaria, ese libro sabe cómo tenerme entre sus hojas en la madrugada aunque no pudo contra mi reloj biológico y pude dormirme un buen rato pero me costó en mi lema de nunca llegar tarde, bueno hay una primera vez para todo supongo.

Después de llegar 20 minutos tarde la vieja secretaria me dijo que esperara afuera de la oficina del director para determinar mi "castigo", lo bueno es que esa secretaria no sabe mi nombre así que no debo de preocuparme y tener la posibilidad de escapar en cualquier momento.

-Srta. Va tener que esperar afuera de la oficina del director.

-Pero solo llegue 25 minutos tarde! William Lendalini puede llega incluso una hora tarde, no es justo!

Me gire a ver al corredor y note que la vieja traía otra víctima, era una chica…era _Cindy Vortex!. _Caminaba lentamente y con los brazos cruzados, llevaba un conjunto informal pero cómodo de ropa pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue su cabello suelto con solo una diadema de adorno, tenía que admitirlo, se veía muy linda.

-Neutrón, Tú también llegaste tarde?

-Digamos que un libro no te puede dejar dormir temprano.

Sonreí además después de ver a la vieja marcharse le di señal a Cindy de que se sentara a mi lado, ella solo asintió y se acomodó en la incómoda silla.

-Esto es muy aburrido, no quieres ir a la cafetería?

-Desde cuando te saltas los castigos Neutrón?

-Desde este momento.

Me levante, la tome de la mano y corrimos por los pasillos, ella se sorprendió al principio pero después sonrió y dejo que la guiara hacia la cafetería. Cuando llegamos note que estaba la Sra. Elia de cocinera preparando el menú del día.

-Espérame aquí.

-Claro, pero mejor me voy a sentar a la mesa de allá.

-Ok

Después de hablar un poco con la cocinera me fui caminado a la mesa en donde se encontraba Cindy, agarre una silla, la junte a la mesa y me senté al frente de ella pero ahora que recordaba era la primera vez que la veía así de cerca después de evitarla un buen rato, en ese entonces quería evitar la taquicardia que me causaba al tenerla tan cerca, pero ya sé cómo disimularlo, al menos.

-Y por qué estamos en la cafetería neutrón? Tú debes saber mejor que nadie que no podemos comprar nada en el horario de clase.

-Digamos que me debe un favor la cocinera y podía aprovecharlo en este momento.

En ese momento la cocinera se acercó a nosotros, dejo un plato con pay de limón en la mesa y se fue seguido del sonido del estómago de Cindy. La cara de Cindy no tenía precio.

-Perdón… es que no desayune en la mañana.

Su cara estaba roja y se veía muy tierna mirando el pay toda avergonzada. Es increíble que Cindy Vortex tenga estas cualidades tan bien ocultas.

-No importa, además es por el dulce de menta de hace unos días, Además te propongo algo Vortex.

-Dime?

-Quieres salir conmigo el sábado?

-Claro.

Y después de ese inesperado acto de valentía de mi parte junto con el alivio de su respuesta, me lleve una cucharada del pay de limón a la boca era dulce y amargo. Como _Cindy Vortex._

* * *

_**Al fin ! Después de un año de estar inactiva he vuelto T-T, perdónenme! Es que no tenía idea de que escribir y… hasta que hoy se me prende el foco! **_

_**Espero que les guste, me esforcé mucho en dejarlo entendible xD**_

_**Sus reviews son bien recibidos *u* y me dan ganas de seguir publicando las extrañas cosas que escribo! :D**_


End file.
